pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Chaotic Galaxy
Plants vs. Zombies: Chaotic Galaxy ''is the follow-up to the video game about the ZomBotany mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies, ''Plants vs. Zombies: Extreme ZomBotany that came out in October 23, 2025. It was made by Quizzazlew Games in collaboration with TripleTamarind and PopCap Games. Prologue After Crazy Dave fights off the hoard of botanical zombies, he heads home to relax. When suddenly, a portal appears, and rather odd botanical zombie appears, that instantly throws all the plants -and Crazy Dave- away from Crazy Dave's stash of Bloom and Doom seeds. The odd zombie shoves the Bloom and Doom seeds into a huge bag, and goes back to the portal. Crazy Dave, devastated about his terrible loss, hurries to his car, where he grabs Chaos Bloom and Doom seeds. After Crazy Dave sows the seeds, they bloom into never before seen plants, and also some familiar plants. When the new plants bloom, Crazy Dave instantly grabs dozens of pots, and individually puts all of the plants in the pots. Now, he is ready to do something he has not done in a while, travel through the galaxy. All the plants look at each other confused, as to what Crazy Dave will do. He pulls out a key shaped to look like a peashooter, and puts in a wall-nut shaped lock, revealing a large button with text stating "Interplanetary Mode". Crazy Dave presses it without thinking, and a portal is created by his car, that looked like the one the odd zombie appeared out of. Everything inside of the car is launched inside of the portal, and the planets, which are the worlds, can be seen. However, Crazy Dave's travel abruptly ends, as the car crashes into the closest planet to the portal, and the portal closes. Now, Crazy Dave and his plants must fight zombies, regain plants that got scattered after the crash, collect pieces of Crazy Dave's car, rebuilt Crazy Dave's car, jump through planets for stuff, and most importantly, get back to Earth. Crazy Dave packed himself into an extreme astronaut suit, so he will be safe for the adventure. Game Modes Another feature the game adds is game modes. There not too many game modes, but updates will always add a new thing to one or more game modes. The game modes included are Adventure Mode, Survival Mode, Sandbox Mode, Dangerous Mode, and Zombie Mode. Adventure mode is the main adventure, but Survival Mode takes a planet from adventure mode and turns it into a survival level with maximum of 12 waves (about 4 long levels). Survival Mode also has a level that is endless, that also hosts every single kind of zombie new and old. Sandbox Mode is an unlockable mode that can only be achieved once you use all the adventure mode plants and fight all the adventure mode zombies twice. Sandbox Mode is also a game mode in which you have no sun limitation and you can place down which ever plant or zombie you want to make appear. However, plants bought with coins that you do not have, or zombies bought with coins that you do not have, cannot be used until you get them. Also, there are plants and zombies in the special Sandbox Mode shop that are too overpowered to be in adventure mode. Dangerous Mode however, acts as Adventure Mode with thrice the difficulty. There are also more powerful versions of some zombies in Dangerous Mode. Finally, there is Zombie Mode. Zombie Mode was originally going to act as the I, Zombie puzzles from Plants vs. Zombies, but instead became one of the game modes, due to the lack of Vasebreaker in the game. While there are Vasebreaker level throughout the game, there is no Vasebreaker Mode... or at least there isn't for now. Zombie Mode, as it states is a game mode in which the player can use zombies to fight plants, and instead of suns, it is brains, like in I, Zombie. Something different though, is that there is now a shop (only coins earned naturally, I don't like micro-transactions) for zombies, that includes stuff that improves zombies as well as zombies themselves. There are also hidden game modes titled "Lightining Strike Game Modes", due to how rare it is to find them. The first Lightning Strike game mode is Commando Mode, in which you control a dozen Doom-Shrooms and you must go into a zombie training facility, where you must clear twenty waves of pure zombie horror. The other Lightning Strike game mode is Survival Mode 2, which unlike the easily unlockable Survival Mode, you're a zombie who needs to get to 41225 (One of Dave's clone later introduced in World 4) Mini-Games A feature this game adds, is mini-games. Many of them are tougher versions of mini-games from the original Plants vs. Zombies. There are plenty of them too! Here's a list of all the mini-games so far in the game * Pea-xel * ZomBotany 2000 * Tree Factor * Dozens of Waves * Little Plants, Big Zombies * Helmet Trouble * Invisi-ghoul 2 * Ultra ZomBotany * Tall-nut Bowling * Portal Combat 2 * Sizzling Zombonis * Sunny Side Down * Flaming Football * Problematic Pogo Party * More Helmet Trouble * Pea-xel 2 * Night Night Mushroom Almanac Notice The descriptions act as the PvZ: Heroes card descriptions Plant Almanac *'Plants that have 8-bit versions for the Pea-xel mini-games.' ='Plants that can be peeled by Peeler Zombie.' 'q Plants made by me.'__NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Games